Amor Inesperado
by Escritora17
Summary: Natasha es salvada por Loki de una muerte segura a manos de Hulk, quien estaba siendo controlado por Thanos. La tiene escondida con un propósito de venganza contra los avengers, pero comienza a sentir amor por ella y viceversa. Fury le hace ver que Loki sólo miente y tiene la oportunidad de escapar de él, pero los papeles se invierten y ella lo salva quedando al borde de la muerte.


**Hola! Les traigo el inicio de un nuevo fic. Será un Blackfrost. En realidad es una idea pequeña, ya que tenía una más grande, pero creo que la pondré como otro fic. :3 **

**Los que esperan que actualice mis otros fics, tranquilos, ya lo haré. Necesito inspiración y tiempo. Trabajar los domingos, Estudiar de lunes a viernes, los sábados al instituto desde las 8 am hasta las 5:30 pm y luego ir a la congregación hasta las 8 pm... MATA, en serio que mata... T-T**

* * *

Ésta vez había sido una batalla muy dura. Demasiado. Demasiada muerte, demasiados cadáveres, demasiadas bajas, tanto de soldados como de civiles, demasiado dolor... Era demasiado... incluso peor que en Sau Paulo o en el hospital en llamas...

Despertó sobresaltándose poniendo alerta al hombre que velaba su sueño.

- Pensé que no despertaría, agente Romanoff.- ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cinco horas? ¿Diez? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? De hecho, habían pasado tres días. Días que pusieron en aprietos al dios del engaño.

Trató de reincorporarse rápidamente y coger alguna de sus armas ceñidas a su traje de cuero... pero... no estaban... no había nada... ni su traje. Miró a todos lados y lo vio en una esquina, muy bien acomodado. Sus pistolas y demás instrumentos estaban sobre una cómoda muy lejos de su alcance. Esperen... si no tenía el traje puesto... ¿con qué estaba vestida?

Examinó su cuerpo. Tenía vendajes rodeando todo su torso y abajo tenía sólo ropa interior. _Maldito pervertido... _

- Oh... Lo siento mucho, no pude hacer más... mi magia se ah agotado hasta un tiempo. Sólo pude curarle a vuestro estilo midgardiano.

- ¿Qué hago sin ropa?.- Preguntó con brusquedad.

- Se la tuve que quitar para poder limpiar las heridas.- Contestó sin importancia.

- ¿Te atreviste a desvestirme, maldito cerdo?.- No era necesario responder aquella pregunta. Era obvia la respuesta. Cogió la sábana y se tapó.

- No creo que deba hablarle así a vuestro salvador.- El tono de voz le cambió a uno frívolo. Loki podía invocar paciencia, pero no demasiada.

- Y tú no debiste haberme quitado la ropa.- Contestó mordaz.

- Lo hice para salvarla, debería estarme agradecida y no estar quejándose como una midl...- No pudo continuar con aquella palabra, o mejor dicho, insulto.- ... niña...- Cambió rápido la palabra.

- Espera.- Le frenó en seco.- ¿Me salvaste? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó demasiado rápido. Las imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenido antes se reproducieron como una película en su mente. Algo borrosas. _Una masa verde..._

- ¿No recuerda?.- Unos rasgos de confusión invadieron el rostro de la pelirroja.- Parece que vuestro _animal _no puede controlarse.- Contestó mirándole a los ojos.- Casi la mata, de nuevo...

Y entonces recordó algo. Ella corría, no, escapaba de algo, y ese algo era Hulk.

- Iré a traerle algo de cenar.- El sol se filtraba por los pequeños espacios de la cortina. Si no fuera por que dijo "cenar", ella hubiera creído que recién estaba amaneciendo.

Trató de pararse pero la cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que aferrarse a su cuidador quien se acercó a sostenerla.

- Necesita descansar.- Él colocó su mano sobre el pecho de ella y le empujó suavemente hasta recostarla de nuevo.- Luego de cenar le contestaré todas sus dudas.- Salió de la habitación dejándola con sus pensamientos.

No contestó. Prefería no hacerlo. Era demasiado para ella. Hulk trató de matarla por segunda vez. Si no hubiera sido por _él... _seguro estuviera muerta de verdad. Le debía la vida. En secreto, le debía la vida.

Comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo para poder recordar con claridad lo que había ocurrido antes de despertar en la cama de Loki...

Había una invasión. De nuevo. Pero no de Loki, sino de Thanos, un enemigo aún más poderoso que el mismo dios de las mentiras. Y Thanos estaba destruyendo la Tierra sólo por él. Pero Loki no se dejaba capturar tan fácilmente. Creó varias distracciones por todas partes del mundo. Pero él se encontraba, verdaderamente, en Nueva York. Luchaba junto a Los Vengadores para poder frenar un poco la masacre que Thanos estaba profiriendo. Todo marchaba bien, le estaban ganando, hasta que el mismo Thanos le hizo frente a Hulk y le hipnotizó. Ahí era el fin. No podían luchar contra un Hulk controlado por un enemigo muy poderoso. Todo fue tan rápido. Hulk se dio cuenta de dónde estaba escondida y comenzó a perseguirla. Ella corría y corría, escapando de la bestia. Pero... ¿cómo se dio cuenta de ella? Ah, sí... ella llamó su atención cuando vio que estaba a punto de trapear el piso con el dios de la malicia. Y entonces buscó un nuevo escondite, pero no contó con que Hulk la esperara justo ahí. La sujetó con una sola mano y comenzó a apretarle. Escuchó cómo una, dos, o más costillas, se quebraban en su interior. De pronto, fueron despedidos por un rayo azul proveniente de Loki. Sólo así, Hulk, la soltó. Entonces ella cayó al suelo, a un costado de la masa verde, y todo se volvió negro. Escuchó una voz a su alrededor, que le pedía no se durmiera...

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada, de nuevo. Vio una bandeja con comida. Parecía deliciosa, pero no tenía hambre. Le dolían los costados y la cabeza. ¿Se había quedado dormida, otra vez? No. sólo había cerrado los ojos y recordado. Ya que aún podía escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Que sólo fue el abrir y cerrar de la puerta y el sonido de la respiración de su cuidador.

Echada, miraba de costado a Loki. Él observaba la calle, con cuidado, por un lado de la cortina, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más los viera. Pasaron las horas y ambos seguían en esas mismas posiciones.

- ¿Por qué?.- Eran las primeras palabras que se atrevió a soltar luego de haber estado tres horas callada, en la misma posición sobre una cama y viéndolo observar por la ventana a hurtadillas.

- ¿Por qué "qué"?.- Inquirió él. Cerró la cortina para no levantar sospechas sobre _lo de afuera._

- ¿Por qué me salvaste?.- Formuló su pregunta como mejor pudo. De hecho fue directa.

- No lo sé.- Contestó serio. Caminó hasta la mesa de noche y miró la comida.- ¿No tienes hambre?

- ¿"No lo sabes" o no quieres decírmelo?.- Miró la comida.- No, gracias.- De hecho, sí se moría de hambre. Pero no sabía qué podía contener aquella comida. A pesar de haberla salvado... desconfiaba de él. ¿Y si sólo era una tetra para ganarse su confianza y así envenenarla? Total, ella era su enemiga y si se habían aliado, era sólo por Thanos, cada uno por su conveniencia. Loki, para no ser capturado y crearle distracciones a Thanos, y Los Vengadores, sólo para evitar que las matanzas en la Tierra aumenten.

- Te pusiste en peligro al intentar salvarme de la abominación verde...- Fue interrumpido por ella.

- ¡Eh!, cuidado con lo que dices sobre Banner, no fue él quien lo hizo...- Le advirtió conservando la calma.

- No era sobre él a quien me refería sobre "abominación verde", sino a su alter ego.- Defiende sus palabras.- Y como seguía diciendo...- Trató de continuar.- Pudiste quedarte escondida y esperar a que tu equipo te rescatara, pero preferiste ponerme alerta de él, llamando su atención, sin tener en cuenta que pudo matarte.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?.- Volvió a interrumpir.- Pudiste desaparecer, irte y dejarnos con todo el embrollo, pudiste haber dejado que me mate porque soy tu enemiga, una "Mewling quim" como dijiste.- Cada palabra que decía era con cierto rencor y a la vez confusión.- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

- Hey, no voy a decir que lamento haberte dicho tal ofensa, pero os quejáis demasiado.- El fastidio se hizo presente en su voz y en su rostro.- Ahora come y agradece que no te dejara morir.

- Tal vez debiste haber hecho eso...- El susurro fue tan bajo, inaudible, pero Loki lo llegó a escuchar.

- No podía dejar morir a una pelirroja tan cachonda.- Le sonríe con burla mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

- Oh... cállate, idiota.- Miró la bandeja con desconfianza, algo que notó Loki.

- Es cierto...- Se acerca y coge el tenedor.- Crees que podría envenenarte, no haces mal en desconfiar, después de todo... nunca se sabe cuándo digo la verdad.- Sonríe ligeramente y luego picotea la comida.- Para que veas, ésta vez no miento: no hay nada en la comida.- Se llevó a la boca un bocado y tragó.- delicioso, lo hice yo mismo, eh de admitir que la comida, en Midgard, es deliciosa, sobretodo cuando es un dios quien la prepara.

- Tienes un ego tan alto, por Dios...- Rueda los ojos.

- ¿Qué "Dios"?.- Pregunta indignado.

- Nada, olvídalo.- Trata de incorporarse para poder comer.- Ya, para, ya vi que aún no te has muerto de haber estado envenenada la comida.- Resopla.

Loki sonríe y deja el tenedor a un lado.

Quedan en silencio mientras Natasha come. Era ta rara esa escena. Su peor enemigo estaba viéndola comer, quién sabe qué más habrá visto cuando le curaba. Cierto... cuando le curaba pudo haber visto la marca en su bajo vientre. Se atragantó. Tomó un poco de agua y no dejó que Loki le ayudara.

- Estoy bien...- Pudo soltar apenas.

Ya le había pasado el atragantamiento y estaba dispuesta a comenzar el interrogatorio a Loki.

- ¿Cómo me cambiaste, si no tienes magia? Tuviste que hacerlo manualmente, ¿cierto?.

- Sí.

- Seguro te fue fácil desnudar a una mujer inconsciente...

- ¿Estás tratado de sacarme algo que no quiera decir, agente Romanoff? Porque no volveré a caer en su juego.- Y estaba seguro que no lo haría. Ella lo había engañado una vez, a ÉL, al mismísimo dios del engaño, ¡qué ironía!.

- No...- Comenzó su teatro.- Sólo digo que te fue fácil observar y tener a tu entera disposición a tu enemiga, vulnerable, frágil y con un pasado tormentoso... Oh Dios... ¿Quién sabe lo que pude haber dicho en sueños...?.- Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- Sólo mencionaste que era demasiado, aún peor que en Sau Paulo o el hospital en llamas...- Ya comenzaba a obtener lo que quería. Aún herida y sin sus armas físicas, tenía su habilidad para sonsacar información haciendo parecer que ella es la víctima.

- Sólo espero no me hayas tocado más de la cuenta...- Su voz era quejumbrosa. Era una perfecta actriz.

- Oh, no, querida, ¿cómo crees?.- Se sienta a un lado de la cama.- ¿Qué es lo que te aflige tanto? ¿Qué es lo que escondes tras una cicatriz de parto?.- Se echó a su lado poniendo sus brazos bajo su cabeza como almohada.

Ella palideció. No era posible... Él lo sabía... La pregunta era...¿había mencionado su paradero mientras tenía pesadillas?

- No sé de lo que hablas.- Trató de parecer lo más natural. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y probó el jugo. Ciertamente, todo había estado delicioso.

- Por favor, deja de hacer teatros.- Se giró quedando a la altura de las costillas vendadas de la espía.- Si vas a vivir conmigo, deja de ser manipuladora y habla de una vez todo lo que quiero saber.

_Touché... _Él no sabía más que la cicatriz. Pero... esperen... ¡¿vivir con él?!

- Yo no voy a vivir contigo.- Siguió tratando de parecer calmada.

- Oh... sí que lo harás...- Se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso en su frente.- Por fin tengo a la mujer que amo y no dejaré que se vaya...- Le susurró al oído.

Ok, ya era demasiado. Quiso moverse para soltarse de su aprisionamiento, pero no pudo. Una fuerza invisible la sujetaba, ya que él sólo estaba inclinado.

- Veo que recuperé mis poderes.-Le sonríe a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- Curame del todo, entonces.- Pidió suplicante. Claro que era actuación.

- Linda, si te curo, tratarás de huir.- Bajó hasta su cuello y aspiró su aroma.- Y eso es algo que no quiero... _te necesito... _

Ella sabía muy bien que tras esa improvisada declaración de amor, incluido rapto, había algo más, algo oscuro. La necesitaba, sí, pero sólo para llegar a sus compañeros. Porque por más que Loki se haya aliado con ellos una sola vez, no dejaba de lado su venganza hacia ellos. Y sabía que para completar su venganza, necesitaba tener algo en su contra. Y ese algo era ella.

* * *

**Me voy al cole, cuídense. :3**  
**Gracias por leer, y por favor, deja un review. *-***

**Loki: Nadie te va a dejar un review porque simplemente está desastroso. *Señala la pantalla* ¡Sólo léelo de nuevo! ¡Parezco un maldito pervertido, estando encima de Natasha! ¬¬**

**Yo: Tranquilo, mis lectores no creerán eso... ¿O sí? .-.**

**Natasha: ¿Por qué tuviste que ponerme en ese plan? ¬¬**

**Yo: No sé... me gusta ponerlos así. :3**

**Loki: Y a mí me dicen pervertido... *Resopla* e_e**

**Yo: ¡Hey! *Le tira un puñete en el hombro* Tú eres el pervertido. ¬¬**

**Natasha: De hecho, él no es quien escribe el morbo. ^_^**

**Loki: ¡Auch! O_O Me dolió, estúpida mortal.¬¬ **

**Yo: Cállate o sino te mato en éste y mis demás fics. ¬¬***

**Loki: No serías capaz... e_e**

**Yo: Sabes que sí. :9**

**Natasha: Eres un monstruo... T-T**

**Yo: Calla, Mewling quim. B) O sino te mato en éste fic.**

**Loki y Natasha: Ok, ok...**


End file.
